The present invention relates generally to recognition of and interaction with transaction cards, which include, without limitation, payment cards (e.g., debit, credit, stored value cards), loyalty cards, phone cards, transit cards (e.g., NYC MetroCard), identification cards (e.g., government, student, employee), etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of recognizing transaction cards using image or facial recognition technology and implementing computer applications, including without limitation, augmented reality functionality, to facilitate user interaction with a transaction card. Examples of user interaction may include, without limitation, account information access; account, card, or user registration; card transactions (debit, credit, etc.); merchant access; personal identification; security clearance; and personalized messaging; electronic gaming; and other novelty applications, etc.
Traditionally, transaction card users had limited methods for using a transaction card. For example, they may swipe it through a magnetic stripe reader, read the number directly off of the card, scan a bar code, etc. Such actions would occur at a point-of-sale device (POS), over the phone, or in more recent years via a web site.
With the rapid development of technologies involving computer and mobile applications (e.g., phones, tablets, PDAs etc.) there are many new opportunities to augment and enhance the user experience with these computing devices (e.g., personal computer, mobile device, gaming system, etc.). One specific recent technology called Augmented Reality (AR) in one example involves using a device equipped with an image sensor (e.g., such as those found in cameras, scanners, copiers, etc.) to perceive the real world through a computing device; to interpret or manipulate images using the device's built-in computing power; and to render additional images, text, controls, and/or functionality on a display unit associated with the device, overlaying the “augmented” images onto the image perceived by the image sensor. Another recent technology called image or facial recognition technology involves using a computer application to identify and/or verifying a person or object in an image or video frame.
Prior art inventions have employed 2D code reading technology to read barcodes or other markers on the surface of transaction cards. However, because transaction cards have limited surface “real estate”, the inclusion of markers on the surface of a transaction card distracts from the overall graphical design or otherwise limits a transaction card's usable surface area. For example, one such approach as is known in the art employs the use of 2D codes as a marker on tokens, and attempts to overcome the limitations associated therewith by incorporating graphic designs into the marker and/or making the marker part of the user experience. However, such an approach still requires the inclusion of a surface marker and therefore is limited in the same regard as any approach requiring a marker.
It would be desirable to implement a card recognition technology that generates an improved interactive experience for users of transaction cards but without the inherent limitations of the prior art. Any additional avenues of use that could be opened by new technology would greatly enhance the user experience and potentially drive new sales.
It would further be desirable to implement a card recognition technology that can be applied to any pre-existing image or transaction card design.
It would even further be desirable to implement a card recognition technology that provides the opportunity for unique user experiences using non-branded, personalized, and/or customized transaction cards.